Nicotine
by sodamnnaive
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been coming to Mystic Falls no more than once a year since her sophomore year of college for Christmas. This year, Stefan has decided to change things up and invite the Originals over for the holidays. Klaus promised to show her the world five years ago and his presence has Caroline wondering if he's still up for the job. (Slightly AU)


**A/N: So this is the first time I've tried to write fanfiction in a number of years. Not sure how well it is, but if I get a good response, I'll continue with the first chapter! So please leave comments and suggestions. Tell me it sucks, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters and stuff are mine. Thanks Julie Plec for the borrow.**

Prologue

Klaus had promised her the world. He promised her Paris, Rome, and Tokyo. Five years later, she still found herself wishing she had taken him up on that. She still found herself wondering.

College had been fun for all of a few months. Between saving Elena all over again and never knowing if she was able to attend a house party or not, it had gotten really dull quickly. But Caroline Forbes wasn't a quitter. No, she studied hard. She thought that if she couldn't make memories, she could at least get a degree in something useful: Business.

She wasn't necessarily "bossy" by any means, but she got the job done. But her business degree was only the start of it. Right out of college, she launched her event planning business. But not in Mystic Falls.

Mystic Falls had once been her home. She'd ruled over it as Miss Mystic Falls, and even after coming home from college. It was her town, but it only brought back bad memories—Memories of death, of despair. Every time she came home from Whitmore, it only reminded her of how much she'd lost. One day, she just stopped going.

The city of Chicago was better suited for her needs. Her career had taken off and her life was finally starting to come together. Bonnie was gone, and Elena had dropped out of college to take off with Damon for the summer. Unfortunately, they were having too much fun to come home with the exception of once a year, as they all did.

Christmas in Mystic Falls was beautiful. The snow fell in blankets over the hills, and the snowflakes looked as if they were the size of cotton balls. It was beautiful, picturesque. The hills were pure white—but all Caroline could see was red.

Sipping through the straw of the blood bag in her hand, the other on the wheel, they were all staying in the Salvatore for the weekend. Damon and Elena were back for the holidays from their adventures in India … or was it Prague? Maybe it was Russia? All Caroline had were postcards, always saying the same thing—"_Miss you, Care. Wish you were here. Xoxox Elena_"

Yeah, no thanks. The last thing she needed was a vacation with one of her least favorite people in the world. She could barely stand him when they lived less than fifteen miles apart, much less travel the country with the two love bugs.

Stefan and Damon had kept the house in Mystic Falls, so they'd always have a place to come home to. Jeremy lived here now, spending more time working on his portfolio for art school than anything. Like Tyler, he "deferred college" for a year and never went back. However, at least he was trying now.

She finished her blood bag, and tucked it away in a place where she would be reminded to throw it away later. Recycling was the bane of her existence. When Caroline pulled up to the Salvatore Manor in her silver Toyota Prius, a tall figure in the driveway was waiting for her.

Stefan.

She stepped out of the car, blonde curls bouncing when she did and she flashed over to him. Her arms flew around his neck, and a giggle erupted from her lips. She still giggled? What was she? Five?

Stefan chuckled. "Caroline … you're choking me," he croaked.

She let go of him in and instant, giving him space. She smiled a little brightly. "You look good, Stefan. New Orleans agrees with you."

The corner of his lips turned up in a half-smile. "Thanks. You too, Care. I've missed you."

"Yeah, me too." Caroline was reminded then, of the things she did miss about Mystic Falls. But just as she was reminded why she loved it here, she was reminded of the things she didn't.

"Well, Vampire Barbie showed up after all." The sarcasm in his voice was like acid to her ears. She was happy that Elena had found love and happiness. She was happy that Elena was happy, but that didn't mean she really had to like Damon, did she? People who did terrible things were just terrible people. She still believed that, even now.

"Alright, everyone inside before one of us freezes to death…" Elena began behind but stopped herself and laughed. The minute she looked at Elena, Caroline felt the tears well up in her eyes because she had _missed _her more than anyone. She missed her best friend, and it was lonely in The Windy City.

They all grew silent for a moment. Caroline very rarely ran out of things to say. After Jeremy graduated, Elena had barely said goodbye before taking off on what was supposed to be a summer-long adventure. One summer turned into four years. Caroline was neurotic and insecure enough and Elena had left her behind. They all did. Between living and dying, they all left her eventually. Damon cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to speak. But Elena shot him a look, as if she knew what he was going to say. Awkward.

"Well, let's go inside. I could use a drink," Caroline chirped, moving to the car but Stefan beat her to it with her luggage in hand.

Stefan helped her with her luggage, not that she needed help, and helped her inside. Caroline slipped off her heavy winter coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. The Salvatore house was just as she remembered it.

Antique doors and windows framed the face of the home. It was warm, the fireplace roaring quietly as Jeremy sat with his sketch pad, with Rebekah sitting next to him.

Wait, _Rebekah_?

Okay, Rebekah might not have been as evil as she used to be, but she was still an Original, and weren't they still even a little bit evil?

She raised an eyebrow in a way that was so typical of Caroline Forbes, hurrying up the stairs to catch Stefan in the hallway.

"Okay, first—I'm totally glad to see you and be here and all, but you could at least give me a heads up when you invite my attempted murderers home for the holidays, Stefan!" She whined a little, pushing him.

Five years and there was a part of her that was still "girly, little Caroline".

The scowl on her face was less than menacing and Stefan couldn't help but bust out into laughter. "Come on, Caroline. They wanted a real holiday this year, and they've been good to me the past couple of years. I owe them."

Caroline sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if she so much as lays a finger on my—What do you mean _they_, Stefan?"

That's when she realized they weren't alone. She turned and her eyes fell on her eternal blue-eyed burden. _Klaus_.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sweetheart."


End file.
